narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eye of the Prize: Samsara Test
Raido X had travelled all the way to Reikaigakure on the account of his friend Kiba Uchiha to get a feel of Raido X abilities before the he takes on Fa' rao.. also he used this time to visit his sister.. who although not related by blood..still looked at her as if she was. These last few days have been good to me ive battled great people the strongest around.. and now on tho face this person.. But I cant but wonder while im doing this what is Fa' rao doing to get stronger Raido X said as he sauntered into the area Kiba instructed him to go to. Many snakes slithered under Raido as a snake like figure appeared from the tree, "Who are you ?" He asked in a rather slippery tone. not a fan of snakes for one Raido X said remembering a time he used snakes in a contract... Im called many things but I stick with Raido X.. sounds alot more professional.. Raido said looking at the snake man.. And you are???? "What business do you have in this country may I know ? by th way you can call be Orochimaru's DNA" Kuchinawa replied in a half-shame tone on his relationship with Orochimaru. Ive had business with orochiamru at one point as well though not directly but threw someone else.. and my business here is to one see this person Kiba told me to visit to test my dexerity of combat on as far as my new abilities go,, and from there visit my sister.. She lives in this village and well it would be rude for me to be here and not speak or visit.. Raido X said beginning to wonder about the snake guy... Is there something you seek from me "Show me those eyes of yours !" Kuchinawa quickly shooted out the words from his serpentine mouth. Raido laughed slightly.. well swhich one is the Sharingan you want to see or the Eternal Mangenkyo.... Raido X said as his eyes morphed.. or did you have a different dance in mind.. as they formed into the Rinnegan.. The dance and and rhythm depends on the eyes used. Raido X said as he fixed his gloves "So you are the one they were mentioning eh ?, you are just as cocky as ever" Kuchinawa said. Me cocky... you must have me mistaken.. IM just asking what dance tempo did you prefer Raido x said as he stood waiting for his answer..... IM sure your here to test me so where is the guy who is Raido X as he began to get susipicious. "Indeed ! well, your sister and brother in law are kinda busy with documents, I was sent here instead" Kuchinawa smiled. Ahhh so your the welcoming Party.. well the why dont we skip the ice-breaker social ssince we both know who we are.. shall we start this dance then Raido X said as he began to dance his signature style of fighting. "Sure why not ?" Kuchinawa grinned. Fine ill kick this off then Raido X said a he used Fire Release Burning Eagle as a Giant Eagles covered in brilliant flames shot from his lips and flew toward the Snake master. Kuchinawa smiled as he slowly merges to the tree and comes down on the ground looking at the fire technique burning the tree. He then makes two more quick handsigns as snakes appear from below Raido and restarin Raido from moving by binding his legs. Raido X used a smaller Yin-Yang Release: Divine Sumerian Ark to create his body as ark destroying the snakes and attempting to smash into the Snake man as the barrier expanded with m different varietys of colors. Though the grip of the snakes loosened, Raido took nearly double the amount of chakra to do the technique because of the chakra absorbing properties of the snakes. Kuchinawa terrified merged with the ground to escape. The Real Test Kuchinawa got up from the ground, "Do you know why your sister sent me to fight you ?, it wasn't because I was free at the moment, because she wanted you to face someone more dangerous". He slammed some hand-signs on the ground to summon two huge snakes the size of Manda. The snakes opened their mouth revealing two men, who were in a hibernating state they opened their eyes. One of them revealed a Rinnegan and the other revealed a Mangekyō Sharingan in one eye and Rinnegan in other. "Behold" Kuchinawa continued,"The recreated bodies of and , They were specially designed for your test and are mindless by the way,". I see she got me a goign away gift.. a good one at that.. Obito Uchiha and Nagato.. by far thee strongest people Ive ever faced.. Raido X said rubbing his arm as the goose bumps of excitement danced on his body. His blood was cleary excited.. Well then id be fooling and lying to myself if I said this was easy. Raido X said.. I cant use ninjutsu from this point on.. so looks like Ill need to fight on the fly and apply my moves as I go Raido X said as his eyes shifted over to the Rinnegan... he used the properties of the Asura Path giving himself an extra 4 Arms..to counter both.. Raido X used Yin-Yang Release: True Moon Ring creating 2 giant red moons rings.. these rings sat for a second and on Raido's command they appeared around Obito and Nagato Both the zombie's used Shinra Tensei to destroy the rings as Nagato used while Obito used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Good thing I already had this prepared then Raido X used the Preta Path to absorb the incoming ninjutsu.... hmm between the two neither are great mid range fighter.. Raido X dashed in moving at eye blurrign speeds and used Yin-Yang Release: Karma Fist with his two other arms as the chakra began to expand as he collided with great force on both zombies. Nagato completed a quick set of handsigns to summon a bird and got the skies while Obito used his Preta Path abilities to absorb the chakra from the fist and used an extra set of arms to catch hold of Raido. Raido began a scramble to break free but then used a his extra arms to extend and hit Obito in the face with Flaming Arrow of Amazing Abilitywhich sent him fling backwards.. while he watched Nagato fly in up in the air.. he used Flaming Arrow Missiles shooting off a volley of missiles to hit the bird and bring it back on the ground.. This is intense. Raido X thought as he made it a point to not stand still for to long as he began to dance around in his signature Tajutsu. Nagato used Shinra Tensei on the flaming missiles and sent them back to Raido as Obito used Bansho Tenin to guide Raido X towards the reverse coming flaming arrows. Raido was pulled into the way by Obito and he used his own Shinra Tensei to deflect the missles into the path of Obito who was currently using Bansho Tenin increasing their speed as they would hit Obito at a faster pace.. using his extra arm he created a tendrill to dig in the ground and help him hold his place till the missles hit Obito.... I need to deal with nagato somehow.. he using that bird to stay outside of my near range as well as to be mobile.. Raido X thought. Obito used Kamui to escape the flaming arrows, as he threw a fuma shuriken towards Raido. I forgot he can use both powers as he wields both eyes at the same time... Raido X summoned his Reapers Edge a ethereal blade of Yang Nature appeared.. and he blocked the fuma shuriken..... There are some moves of the sharingan I can use in conjuncture with the Rinnegan.. but i still havent found out which one of mine it is... well till then Raido X used Severing: Phantasm Zero on Obito and with his free hands he used Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash on the Giant bird and Nagato hoping to slash their chakra in half Both of them easily used their Deva abilities to repel the technique as Kuchinaw appeared from behind Raido and breathed out poisonous gas. Kuchinawa then took a few steps back as his snakes arrived to to eat the zombies, "Well you might have guessed what were they for ? But you know that you still have to fight someone superior than them", Kuchianwa said as he summoned another coffin, which revealed the . Raido X flipped to get a good distance between the 2... well then I guess now im motivated.. my great uncle.. the brother of my great grandfather..... If Izuna could challenge him.... theres no reason I cant Raido X said as he used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twin clones.. one using the Rinnegan the other using the sharingan...... Time to earn my keep today..Raido X said fixing his sleeve This is the best day of my life Kuchinawa hit Madara's head, "Wake up !" Kuchinawa said, "Where am I ? wait what is this ? not Edo Tensei nor Rinne tensei, what did you do ?", Madara replied. "Its something called recreating bodies", Kuchinawa answered, "Well ou must be brave enough to bring back me btw" Madara grinned, "Don't get cocky Uchiha, you won't live for more than 2 days" Kuchinawa smiled. "What am I to do now" Madara grinned, "Well you see the guy over there with the Rinnegan, he is Izuma's descendant or so he claims, and as you see is a Rinnegan weilder and wants to test his skills," Kuchinawa grinned. Madara took a few leaps forward. "WHats your name ?". Raido X....formely Uchiha but I changed it to sound cooler Raido X said joking..... your brother was my great Grandfather.... I am apart of the lost family he left behind during the skirmish of your time.... but enough of all that... Lets get this dance started.. its not everyday a man gets to face one of our great Forefather Raido X said in quotes moving his fingers... complimenting but insulting Madara all in the same breath. "Great words from the mouth of a pipsqueak like you !" Madara grinned as he took of his cloak, "looks like you prefer quantity over quality, so be it" Madara grinned as he used Wood Clone Technique to create 2 clones of himself. Now now I bring quality with quantity... and dont call me names its hurts of my feelings Raido X joked as he used Fire Release: Searing Seraph Collison creating a Gigantic Burst of Fire that rotated and got stronger as it streaked toward Madara. Madara and his clones jumped out of the path, "You do remind mind me of Izuna when he used to loose that is" Madara said, "You fire technique is impressive, just something needed from the Uchiha's flame of hatred. but you see technqiues come in two ways, powerful yet ranged and weaker but wider, it is necessary for us to combine it to form something stronger and wider," Madara continued using Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. Raido's twin clones entered the fray and in turn used their own Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to counter and match up with madara attack.. I dont need hatred... The thrill of a good time and having fun keeps my power up Raido X commented. "Izuna......" Madara 's thought went up yet has a shinobi he broke off his emotions as he focused on his opponent, "Is Fire everything you can do ?" Madara commented as he used Tsukuyomi on Raido X. God I hate Genjutsu.. but elder you made a mistake.... Fire is only the tip of the Iceberg Raido X said as he realized his clones were in it too.. crap..... wait a minute Raido X said as he remember something very important.... I guess im trapped for now. Madara smiled as he snapped him back to reality, "Looks like those 5 seconds of dreaming caused you to experience 5 years of bad experience". Or maybe not Raido X'x twin clone said a has had the sharingan active still he used Demonic Illusion: Delusions of Grandeur while the genjutsu was still active back on Madara allowing him to use the established connection of the genjutsu and reverse the effects on Madara.. so while Raido would see the illusions. The damage would be inflicted to Madara instead... I think it was you to have the 5 years of bad luck Oh great one Raido X said as he left the genjutsu unharmed. "Too bad, you are pathetic, look at that man over their ! he has the ability to to make me a normal being or a mindless clone, as a mindless clone I don't feel any luck" Madara said as he used at Raido. The Wood Release.. How lame Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame firing a massive Dark Red Fireball at the ground Near the wood causing a wave to incinerated the ground instantly as the shockwave spread destroying the tree.. If I ever find the real you the result will be no different I welcome any challenge.... no matter how legendary or powerful they are. more times than not the man doesnt fit the legend.... "You are praying your own death I see........young man" Madar grinned as Raido was now binded by the huge tree that was burning due to the flame earlier. Not really as the Twin used Clone Great Explosion to destroy the what was left of the burning tree.. the released chakra returned to Raido X....... See these arent traditional clone Elder... They gain chakra as they are allowed to stay out hence the term Twin Phastasms.. they are twins double,s not clone.. even your eyes wont be able tell the difference once they gain Chakra Raido X said behind the explosion.... I plan as I go Every move you dont make or you make is calculated and processed and a counter is already created........ This is still Madara tho My guard has to be on watch at all times. "I don't need to diffrentiate between you and your clones Raido '''X', I will destroy them all." Madara said as he created 1 more clone making a total of 5 Madara's and went to Susanoo mode. Susanoo as if you needed to bring more friends to this party.. IM not using that move Raido X said as he thought of his Susanoo like move the Final Sarutahiko this is about training my Rinnegan.. but I wonder if I can use that Via Rinnegan.. Raido X said to himself.. Due to him still using the Asura Path and one of his hands still being in a Cannon he used his extra hand to use his Yang Release: Devouring of the Ravenous Earth which would exploit the Susanno weak spot and sink it in the ground and allow the planet to steal their Chakra as each susanno was dragged in the earth. Madara smiled as he activated his Rinnegan, and used Shinra Tensei to destroy the earth around him, causing many pits to form. All the Clones together used . Raido X responded by using Shinr Tensei as well dispelling the jutsu from the clones..... The numbers games isnt in my favor right now and I only have 1 twin left Raido X said.... his clones using Susanoo are a problem as well.. Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Descending World Flame which created a massive crater where an intense wave of fire rose from the bottom looking to engulf the clones in their flames. "''Your Flames aren't that hot !" Madar grinned as all the flames were absorbed by Madara's Preta Path Powers. " ". ah stop it you' ll hurt my wittle feelings Raido X said as he and Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance to brin the flowers down before they managed to start producing their deadly pollen.. he switched his eyes back to the Eternal Sharingan so he could use Spatial Mass which created a Kamui barrier strong enough to sustain itself and pull everything in. and get stronger as it gained momentum... "Pretty skilled their, but bad enough" Madara said as his clone's absorbed the flames protecting the fire and letting the flowers grow, as the real Madara used a small scale Chibaku Tensei to collide with the Spatial Mass. Shit the Pollen.. looks like its go Time Raido X used Black Sphere which was a Kamui Barrier that expanded and gt wider as the radius incresed as everything that it touched was turned into dust as it expanded and go twider. destorying th ground, the flowers even the susanoo clad clones were under the duress of this massive move... with Raido's body and eyes as the center. he was safe from his own jutsu "Ah !" Madara grinned, "You never listen do you, they never call me invincible for nothing", said as he used his Preta abilities to absorb the black mass (I recon its a mass of chakra). "But I do admit you are as persistant little brat as Izuna, I take a liking to you and I want to teach you the way of the Uchiha in my short span". I guess thats your unique way of showing respect.. but then again im sure the situation could always be worse.. Raido X said as he stopped the jutsu...... Well then Show me this "Uchiha Way" then theres always something new to learn. "Tch arrogance," Madara grinned, "First of all do you believe in the destiny of Uchiha my dear Raido".